His Shirt
by Ability King KK
Summary: She loves wearing his shirt after their nights together. She just wished other people didn't find out.


The Alola sun filtered through the window, shining on the sleeping couple. A soft groan came from the lilac-haired female as she tried to stay asleep. She snuggled into the warm bare chest of her lover before soon giving in to the waking world and glaring at the window over her shoulder.

She sat up, holding up the blanket to cover her chest, and let out a small yawn before looking back down at the sleeping raven-haired male beside her. A small smile appeared on her face as she watched him sleep peacefully.

'_Oh, Ash~'_

She figured she'd let him sleep a little while longer while she went to make breakfast for the both of them. Looking towards the floor, she found her lavender panties and was about to reach for the rest of her clothes when she spotted his shirt. Picking it up, she gave it a quick sniff, taking in his natural musk. It smelled like forests and summer breeze, both of which became her favorite smells. She quickly put on her panties and then slipped on his shirt to wear. Once she found herself descent (his shirt stopping just above mid-thigh) she headed towards the kitchen to get started on the food.

Humming to herself while she cooked, she was halfway her task when she found two tanned arms wrapped around her petite waist.

"You know, breakfast could have waited a bit longer, Anabel," said Ash with a mumble as he nuzzled her hair.

She let out a giggle as she enjoyed his touch. "I know you better than that, Ash. You're a garbage disposal when it comes to food."

A grin appeared on the young man's face. "What can I say? You're cooking can't be beat. You could even give my mom a run for her money and she owns a restaurant. Just don't tell her I said that."

Another giggle came from the maiden and Interpol agent. "I promise not to tell her."

He showed his thanks by placing a kiss on the side of her head. He then raised an eyebrow when he noticed what she was wearing. "I was wondering where my shirt went."

She turned her head to look at him, only to blush brightly when she noticed that he was wearing noting but his boxers. How was it that after everything they been through in this relationship that she was still shy around him, especially when he was shirtless and showed off that slight muscle tone of his?

"I c-couldn't help it!" she said with a squeak. "It's w-warm and c-comfortable!"

Ash let out a chuckle as he tightens his hold on his maiden. "I don't mind, Anabel. I actually think you look cute in my shirt."

Anabel blushed once again, this time a deeper red. She turned back to the food she was cooking to try and distract herself. Of course, Ash made that impossible when he started to kiss her neck.

"A-Ash~" stuttered out the girl with a moan.

He continued his assault on her pale skin, reveling in the squeaks and gasps that escaped his lover. They kept at this until…

"Ahem!"

Their eyes snapped open at the sudden sound. Turning their heads to look behind them, they found Looker along with Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet. All three of the adults were frowning, although the look in Kukui and Burnet's eyes held amusement. Anabel quickly hid her blushing face in Ash's shoulder while Ash glanced away with a sheepish look.

"H-Hey, Professor! When did you and Professor Burnet get back?" asked Ash, hoping to change the subject.

"Not too long ago," replied Kukui with a smirk. "We met up with Looker here, who was looking for Anabel, and lo and behold here she is."

"Y-Yeah, about that…"

"I thought I told you two to stop doing…that," said Looker, looking at the teens before him with a look of disappointment. "Ash, what would your mother say about this?"

"I'd rather she not know."

"Don't be smart, Ash. I know you're both almost seventeen, but this is a very big deal," replied Burnet with a frown.

"Maybe we should discuss this after they get dressed," stated Kukui, wanting to lessen the embarrassment for the teens.

Burnet let out a sigh before giving the teens a narrowed look. "I suppose. But make sure to dress in separate rooms! Understood?"

The teens nodded before quickly leaving the room. They could already tell it was going to be a long day.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**Just a friendly reminder of how much Anabel loves Ash. As you can see, she really loves wearing her man's shirt. Way more comfortable than say, a trench coat.**

**Also, one of the upcoming episodes of the animé will be titled "The Hoenn Region, Site of Fierce Fights! The Battle Frontier Challenge!" I'd rather not get my hopes up, but at the same time I really hope this means a certain maiden will be returning to the animé. Like she should have for the Alola Arc.**


End file.
